Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A plurality of users shares and uses an image processing apparatus such as a printer. The user sets a display format of an operation unit in the image processing apparatus into a desired display format. If the image processing apparatus is the one in which a display language is set to Japanese, for example, a user who desires to use the apparatus in English requires an operation for first changing a setting of the display language from Japanese to English, using a desired function, and finally changing the setting of the display language from English to Japanese.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-243165 discusses a sharing information utilization system capable of commonly using display information in the same display format at a plurality of computer terminals.
When an image processing apparatus holds a display format of an operation unit for each user and a user logs in to the image processing apparatus, the image processing apparatus can perform display depending on the user by changing the display format of the operation unit into a display format associated with the user. Thus, individual display can be performed depending on the user. For example, a display color of an operation screen is reversed or display of the operation screen is made enlargeable.
On the other hand, there is an image processing apparatus including operation means by an operation unit on the side of the apparatus (that is a local user interface (LUI)) and operation means from a web browser in a client terminal (that is a remote user interface (RUI)) serving as an information processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus has a function as a web server. When the web server in the image processing apparatus is accessed from the web browser in the client terminal, operation screen data for operating the image processing apparatus is returned to the web browser. When the web browser in the client terminal displays an operation screen based on the operation screen data, a user can perform input for remotely operating the image processing apparatus. Thus, device status display, job execution, and a device setting can be performed from the client terminal in a remote location.
A setting relating to the display of the operation screen displayed by the web browser follows a setting on the side of the web browser. If a display setting of the operation unit on the side of the image processing apparatus has been performed, the display setting needs to be separately performed on the side of the web browser, when the operation screen displayed by the web browser is also desired to be displayed in a similar display format. If a setting for reversing a display color in the operation unit on the side of the image processing apparatus, for example, a setting of an operating system (OS) and the web browser on the side of the client terminal needs to be changed. Every time the operation screen is desired to be displayed by accessing the web server in the image processing apparatus from a web browser in a client terminal that has not been commonly used, the user needs to perform a setting.